Lies
by Teddy1008
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore finds that Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black, his wards, have lied to him, he is not happy. Contains spanking.


**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**This fic contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Bloody brilliant, Prongs," Sirius said, choking with laughter.

"It was great," Remus admitted.

"See, Moony? I told you we could do it and not get caught," James said, grinning. "Oh, if only Wormtail was here. Then he would have been able to watch it, too."

Remus chuckled a bit as the memory flashed into his mind. A bunch of dancing and singing crickets had pounced and sung around Severus Snape, a fellow Slytherin their age. Snape's face had been beet red by the time the crickets had finished. "It was certainly interesting to watch," he agreed.

"What was interesting, Remus?"

Remus, James, and Sirius spun around. Albus Dumbledore, the three troublemakers' guardians, was standing behind them, frowning. "Well?"

Remus bit his lip and exchanged a look with James. Oh, they were in trouble. BIG trouble. "Nothing, sir," Sirius said, grinning at Albus casually. "We were just talking about the time James slipped on a piece of cheese Peter had left out."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir," James agreed, shrugging. "I still remember the time. It was painful."

Albus stepped a bit closer to Remus and peered directly into the young prefect's eyes. "Is that true, Remus?"

Remus could feel James and Sirius' gazes burning into him. "Yes, sir," he said at last.

"This was nothing related to the prank Mr. Snape received this morning?" Albus inquired.

"No, sir," the three chorused.

Albus raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Please hand me your wands."

"But, sir-"

"Now."

Remus, James, and Sirius glanced nervously at each other. Slowly, they drew out their wands, knowing what Dumbledore was going to do. Albus waved his own wand over the three and frowned deeply. "Office, now," he said at last. He pocketed their wands.

Remus made a whimpering sound as they followed the Headmaster. He was dead. James glanced at him. "Sorry, mate," he whispered.

"Fine," Remus croaked.

When they arrived, Albus swept behind the desk, still frowning. The twinkle that was always there was not there now. "I must say I am very disappointed in the three of you."

Remus dropped his head. So did James and Sirius. "Headmaster-" Sirius began.

"This is not your Headmaster speaking, this is your guardian," Albus interrupted. Sirius dropped his gaze. Albus sighed. "Never, never until now have the three of you lied to me. I must say, I am very hurt and upset. How am I to trust you if you tell me lies all the time? Perhaps I shouldn't trust you at all?" Albus' voice grew stern.

"No, Uncle Albus!" Sirius cried. "We can be trusted!"

"I found that hard to believe, Sirius," Albus answered. "Sirius, James, to your rooms. I would like to discuss this matter with Mr. Lupin."

Remus gulped. He knew what was coming. Sirius and James fled from the office and to their rooms attached to Albus' quarters. Albus shook his head slowly. "Why? Why would you lie?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Remus said softly. Tears stung his eyes at the disappointment in the Headmaster's voice.

"You will be," Albus promised. "I trust you know the routine?"

"Yes, sir." Remus took off his robe and Albus sat down on an armless chair.

"Over my lap," Albus said softly.

Remus bent over, feeling absolutely ashamed. Albus hadn't spanked him for a long time. The last time had been two years ago, when he and his brothers had set off firecrackers in the middle of James' rooms and had nearly killed themselves. Remus sniffled. He gasped as Albus lowered his trousers and pants. He groaned. Bare-bottomed and lying over his guardian's lap. Absolutely humiliating for a sixteen-year-old boy. SMACK! Remus gasped at the sting. He had forgotten how hard Albus' hand was.

Remus squirmed over Albus' lap as the Headmaster continued smacking his bottom. "I am very disappointed in you, Remus John Lupin," Dumbledore said at last, knowing that now Remus would truly begin to cry. "I trusted you. I thought I could rely on you. But you have broken that trust."

Remus broke into sobs. Albus gave him a particularly hard swat to one of his sit spots and he wailed. "Oww! I'm sorry!"

"I hope you are," Albus told him sternly. Remus squirmed but was held still by Albus' tight grip. Nothing stopped his guardian from landing the swats exactly where he wanted them. "I have told you, many times already," Albus began, puncturing the lecture with swats every now and then. "I am all right with you and your brothers doing harmless, funny pranks. But I am definitely SMACK! not SMACK! okay SMACK! with SMACK! lying! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

Remus bawled even harder. "S-sorry!" he yowled, twisting his hips. Albus paused and Remus felt a wave of relief. They were finished. Then he felt cold, hard wood on his burning bottom. **CRACK!** The wooden paddle landed right on Remus' thigh. "OWWW!" he sobbed. "Owwie! Please, Uncle Albus! I'm sorry! So, so, so sorry!"

"I want this message to be known to you, so let me tell you once and only once. _You. Will. Not. Lie._" Albus landed cracks with the paddle, punctuating his words.

"Y-yes, sir," Remus sobbed out. "Please, stop!"

Albus sighed. Deciding that Remus had had enough, he landed a last flurry of cracks for good measure, then set it down. Remus had gone utterly limp and crying his eyes out. "There, there," Albus murmured, patting and rubbing the young boy's back. "All forgiven."

Remus continuously blubbered out apologies. After a while his sobs turned into sniffles. "You'll never trust me again," Remus hiccupped.

"You will have to earn the trust back," Albus agreed. "But eventually I will."

Remus flung himself into Albus' hug. "Sorry," Remus cried softly. "So sorry. I'll never lie to you again."

"No, you won't," Albus murmured. "Hush. It's okay. All forgiven." He rubbed soothing circles on his ward's back.

Remus rubbed his eyes with his hand, yawning. Albus spoke into the boy's light brown hair. "Why don't you go get some sleep? And send Sirius down to me, all right?" Albus transfigured Remus' school robes into loose pajamas.

"Yes, Uncle Albus," Remus sniffled. He gave Albus one last hug and set off, climbing the stairs and rubbing his bottom. Albus smiled affectionately at the sight and chuckled a bit. He was very lucky to have the three boys as his sons.

* * *

**End.**

**Hope you liked it. I was bored, so I decided to write it. Please review for me.**


End file.
